


How to get it right

by mmmcow



Series: SingJiBoYooh-niverse [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: (with feelings. or denial of feelings), F/F, Light Angst, Smut, Strap-Ons, there's not a ton to tag for this one honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmcow/pseuds/mmmcow
Summary: Yoohyeon is in a sour mood and Bora isn’t standing for it. What good is her shining personality if it doesn't make Yoohyeon laugh?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: SingJiBoYooh-niverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187384
Comments: 28
Kudos: 100





	How to get it right

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure how people use the Rating system, especially for M vs E. This just has more plot and I didn’t really want to write a ton of pure smut for this, so M it is. 
> 
> Same universe as the other fics where there’s some sort of a relationship/dynamic between Siyeon, Bora, Minji, and Yoohyeon just fyi for any new readers :) also much love to the other members, I just don’t have them fitting into this in any concrete way lol

Yoohyeon.

That’s what Bora’s thinking about. Kim Yoohyeon. And it's becoming a problem.

* * *

There’s something torturous about days off. Maybe Bora’s insane, but the down period that comes after promo season is painfully dull. It’s the slow part of work where everyone goes their own ways and develops skills on their own. But she’s an in-denial workaholic, and it forces her to confront that part of herself. It’s unpleasant.

In theory, it should be nice. Certainly, the others enjoy it well enough. Siyeon in particular tends to disappear completely. Minji gets a break from the burden of responsibilities (or, at least they all try to lessen her load as much as she’ll let them). For the most part, the kids are good, too, keeping busy in whatever relaxed way they choose.

But Bora feels stuck. And restless. And cranky. And she’s not the only one this time. 

It’s still mid-morning by the time she gets to the company and heads for the dance room. Yoohyeon is already there. Sweaty. Alone. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” breathes out Yoohyeon. She looks exhausted, leaning against the mirror. 

“What time did you get here?”

“Early.” 

Bora rolls her eyes. _So that’s how it is_. It’s not a secret to anyone that the both of them have been less than sociable for a few days now, but it’s annoying when Yoohyeon does it. It’s annoying because she doesn’t have her normal smile plastered across her face that Bora likes to tease out of her. 

“I’m leaving, though. You can have the room,” Yoohyeon continues, already grabbing her water and headed towards the door. 

Words try to leave Bora’s mouth, but they get stuck. It’s not like she _wants_ Yoohyeon there. It’s easier to work out the frustration and boredom on a new choreo without her anyways.

And so she does. For hours, maybe. It’s hard. It’s hard because the slow part of work means her brain is too slow to work, and all her body wants to do is move. The choreo doesn’t come as quickly as it should. There’s a stutter in her steps and in her thoughts as she tries to feel out the new movements. 

She practically falls when Yoohyeon opens the door. 

“Shit,” she mutters, barely catching herself. “I thought you left?”

Yoohyeon sits against the wall, legs straight out. “I’m _bored_.” 

Bora knows. The crash after promos leaves most of the dorm dead asleep. It’s like no one’s home, and it _sucks_. 

“Come here.” Bora walks over and offers Yoohyeon a hand which is ignored as she pushes herself up. Bora doesn’t care, she grabs a hand anyways once she’s up and leads the taller girl to the center of the room.

She starts to teach her the little bit of choreo she’s worked out over the last few hours, the song now imprinted in her brain in a way that’s starting to get annoying. 

But it’s better now, better with Yoohyeon here. They go, and restart, and try new moves, and start again. It’s slow work. Frustration starts to make its way into the furrowed brow of Yoohyeon, as she clearly struggles to follow the thoughts that Bora puts out in half sentences. 

“Hey! Not like _that_ ,” Bora yells out with a laugh. She imitates the way Yoohyeon’s long limbs move, thwacking her arms around in exaggerated motions as she yells out ugly monster sounds.

Yoohyeon squeals in indignation, finally smiling as she spins around, clasping her hands together in embarrassment.

_Ah, there it is_ , Bora thinks with a smile creeping over her own face. God, she’d do anything to make that girl smile. 

“Here, let’s just dance,” Bora says, closing in towards Yoohyeon and grabbing her hands. “I can’t think anymore.” Her heart rate speeds up even as her movements slow down, bodies pressing together. 

It’s awkward moving together at first. Yoohyeon freezes up, suddenly unsure where to put her hands or how to roll her body, but Bora keeps working her own hips until Yoohyeon joins in. 

It’s hot. Sweaty hot. And for the first time, the lyrics start to settle into her brain. _‘Cause the way that I want you, so different. I don’t get emotional, not too often_. Bora doesn’t quite understand it, but she gets how it feels, and it makes a different kind of heat rush to her cheeks. 

Their bodies keep grinding together lightly, and when Bora finally looks up at Yoohyeon, her cheeks look equally flushed. Her eyes are dark, and Bora doesn’t miss the way her tongue flicks out over her bottom lip. 

She wants to lean up and press their lips together when Yoohyeon finally stumbles away, losing her footing as Bora pushes into her harder. 

She looks _tired_. It’s the first time Bora realizes just how long they’ve been at it. She wordlessly grabs Yoohyeon a water and waits for her to sit down.

There’s something electric in the air between them, Bora looking down at Yoohyeon as she sits there all sweaty and spent. She looks delicious.

But Bora snaps herself out of it, not letting her mind wander where it shouldn’t go. She lets the reality of work settle back over her, and she’s sure the disappointment shows on her face. Disappointment in herself for _wanting_. Disappointment in getting distracted, in failing to make something that looks good out of the song.

The sound of her shoes against the hard floor feels too loud as she walks away from Yoohyeon, going to the far side of the room to re-loop the song. “If you don’t want to be here, you can leave,” she says as she sifts through the options on the computer screen. It comes off wrong. Really wrong.

“Jesus, Bora.” Yoohyeon is already halfway out the door by the time Bora realizes how crass she sounded.

_Idiot_. Bora wants to chase after her, but it doesn’t matter. It’s her choice to mis-hear that.

The next hour is spent trying to push a few more beat counts out of the same song as before. It’s fruitless. Bora’s mind keeps wandering to the way her body felt pushed against Yoohyeon’s. Sweat-soaked shirts sticking together. Loose hair tickling her face. It felt good. But it makes her angry to realize she’s spent so long getting absolutely nowhere. Even though it was slow work with Yoohyeon, they at least were getting somewhere at first.

It’s easier to see choreo on another person. Yoohyeon has long, awkward limbs that tend to take longer to mold into something coherent, but it’s easier to see where the choreo isn’t flowing right. She always looks beautiful, though.

But that’s enough for today. She packs up the room and hits the lights before making her way out, wandering on to the next thing that will keep her busy.

* * *

Another day off, another day of boredom. Bora heads to the company again once the cabin fever sets in after the slow morning hours. At least there she can find some hustle and bustle from staff members. There are people there and things getting done, and that’s enough to make Bora feel productive, too. 

It’s not like she _planned_ on being here at the same time as Yoohyeon, but _maybe_ she might have asked Minji in the morning where Yoohyeon was going. It’s fine. She’s not even thinking about her.

She just happens to find the one soundproof room Yoohyeon tends to curl up in to study. It’s a coincidence, _really_. 

The door swings open harder than Bora expects as she kicks it open, arms full of snacks. It hits the wall and Yoohyeon jumps, turning towards the sound. She looks dumb like this, Bora thinks. Scared of a door. Her hoodie is pulled up over her head and tied so it’s just her face peeking out above her knees as she crouches in the chair in her “focused” position. _There she goes again, being better than the rest of us_. 

“Hey, nerd.” 

“You scared the shit out of me!” 

“Woah, such a dirty mouth!” Bora grins, making her way to the little table in the corner of the room where all sorts of papers and pens and pencils litter the surface. She drops her snacks down on top of it all. 

Yoohyeon groans. “Unnie,” she whines, stretching her legs to the ground and pushing herself away from the desk. 

“What? You look like you could use a distraction,” Bora says as she opens up a yogurt cup. “Besides, who needs…” She looks down at the papers under her eruption of snacks, “English. It’s a stupid language and I’m bored.”

“I’m busy.” 

“Play with me.” Bora likes the angry glint in Yoohyeon’s eye that shines as Bora climbs to sit on the table, pushing her mess out of the way. It’s a good look on her. 

“Bora.” 

She toys with the spoon in her mouth, eyebrows raised as she looks down at Yoohyeon. She’s so serious, and for what? Bora doesn’t have time for these games, so she takes it down a notch and goes for the low blow of reaching for Yoohyeon’s hood. She tries to tug it off, just to mess with her in some way while letting out an exaggerated “pabooo,” stretching the syllables beyond recognition. 

“Ah! Fu--” 

“Hm?!” Bora’s eyes go wide and she stops trying to wrestle Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon doesn’t say anything, but the flush across her cheeks says everything.

“Fuck you?” The words feel wrong in Bora’s mouth. She’s sure she doesn’t pronounce it quite right from the way Yoohyeon nearly smiles. Leaning back to look through the papers she’s scattered, Bora says, “where did you learn such dirty things? It doesn’t look like insults are on the syllabus for today.” 

Yoohyeon’s mouth opens to say something, but it shuts when Bora slides into her lap, straddling her. As she grabs onto Yoohyeon’s jaw to tilt her head to the side, Bora whispers into her ear, “besides, you wouldn’t even know how to fuck me.”

She gets off Yoohyeon’s lap and walks out of the room, not looking back. 

* * *

By the third day of passive aggressive antisocial behavior from the both of them, Bora decides she’s actually mad. Not for any good reason, but what good is her shining personality anyways if it doesn’t make Yoohyeon laugh? She knows she’s a damn good bully, and Yoohyeon is being a shitty victim. 

It’s not Bora’s _job_ to deal with this. In fact, it’s usually Minji’s job. 

The two of them sit together eating dinner in the dim light of the living room. It’s comfortable, and for the first time, Bora thinks that maybe down time isn’t so bad. Minji looks refreshed as she leans back to sip on her glass of wine. Days off must do her well. 

Yoohyeon quietly pads through, clearly on her way to Yubin’s room where she’ll probably listen to music for hours on end, and fall asleep on the floor.

“We made dinner,” Bora calls after her.

“Not hungry, thanks,” the call comes back. It would bother Bora more if she didn’t know that Yubin definitely took extra servings to her room.

Regardless, she groans and throws her head back dramatically. Part of her wants mom to take care of puppy, to soothe her and calm her until all the smiles and giggles return. And it’s frustrating that she doesn’t know why she feels so compelled to fix whatever funk Yoohyeon is in. It’ll pass on it’s own as they always do. 

“You’re driving her crazy, you know.” Minji looks amused, all lounged back, wine in hand. It’s annoying. 

“She’s driving me crazy! I sleep with her angry vibes all around me.” Bora wants to sound mature and annoyed, but she just sounds whiney judging by the laugh Minji belts out. 

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” she jabs back, eyes soft and fond as she runs a hand through her hair. God, she needs to stop looking this good. 

“You fix it then.”

“Fix what?”

“Fix puppy. It’s broken.”

Minji sighs with a smile. “If she needs me, she’ll come to me.” 

They sit with that for a while. It’s easy to relax with Minji. There’s no need for words as they finish up their meals beyond Minji’s satisfied hums. That woman really knows how to eat. By the time her bowl is empty she looks content and exhausted, and it’s a perfect look on her.

She shakes the bangs out of her face and takes another sip of wine. “You know, you could just let her fuck you.” 

Bora chokes on her food. “Wha- I don’t– What?” she settles on. “Isn’t that more your purview?”

“I’m exhausted,” she sighs as she reaches out to stack their dishes. She presses the palm of her free hand to Bora’s cheek. “And you look like you could use it.”

Bora hopes the heat she feels in her cheeks is invisible. She wants to protest. She wants to tell Minji about how, no, actually, it’s Yoohyeon who needs it. But she doesn’t. She just follows Minji to the kitchen where she sets the bowls down in the sink. 

“I’ll do them. Go to bed.” Bora doesn’t want to look at Minji, but she does. 

The look Minji gives her is sultry. The wine left her lips darker red than usual, and her eyes lidded. She closes the space between them slowly, draping her forearms around Bora’s shoulders before leaning down to kiss her. 

Bora feels small. Minji just looks… she’s a lot when she’s like this. Tired, full, confident. She lets Minji’s lips capture hers, and let’s her kiss her deep and slow with the sweet taste of wine on her tongue. Static runs down Bora’s spine.

Minji pulls away with a smirk and turns to leave. “Thank you.”

_What the fuck?_ Minji is _definitely_ going on the list of people Bora doesn’t want to talk to for a few days. Which is pretty much everyone right now. 

The dishes in the sink call for her attention, and it’s welcome. The familiarity of the motions is a respite from whatever the hell else is going on. The suds feel nice on her hands, bubbles creeping up to stay on her forearms as she scrubs the dishes deep in the water. 

It’s in the monotonous motions that Bora gets sucked into a memory from a while back. She doesn’t know how far back, probably years at this point. 

_Having Minji on her lap feels nice. She can’t quite move under the weight as Minji pushes herself down, taking the toy attached to Bora’s hips deep._

_She just keeps moving, never at a harsh pace, until she grips into the hair at the back of Bora’s head, forcing it to tilt back. Her hips sink deep into Bora’s lap, and she stays there for a moment, shuddering, before pushing herself off and falling gracelessly back onto the mattress._

_“Do you ever let Yoohyeon fuck you?”_ It’s a tasteless question, in retrospect.

_“Sometimes.” Minji shrugs like it’s obvious. “When she wants.”_

_Like that explains anything at all. It just makes the desire that Bora doesn’t understand burn hotter in her stomach._

Bora dries her hands and heads to bed, fully ready to get away from whatever the hell is wrong with the dorm atmosphere. 

* * *

Did you know Yoohyeon’s bunk has exactly 16 slats holding it up? Bora does. Bora keeps counting them because sleep is being mean and evading her. 

Her thoughts are wandering, and they need to stop. They definitely need to stop wandering to Yoohyeon’s sweaty body grinding her hips into Bora’s. And it would help if they stopped wandering to that mean, angry gaze Yoohyeon can only hold when she’s really annoyed. 

Bora sighs. It’s no use, really. 

Yoohyeon’s almost definitely asleep on Yubin’s floor because _she’s too dumb to sleep in a bed_ , Bora thinks. No wonder she’s all tall and sharp-angled, she doesn’t sleep in soft beds often enough. Usually making fun of Yoohyeon helps, but not tonight. It doesn’t quell the feelings coiling tightly in her stomach.

With Yoohyeon gone for the night, Bora chooses to find a different route to sleep. Her hand slips under the covers and slides into her shorts. 

She wants to roll her eyes. This is so _stupid_. It’s annoying to lay here like this, trying very desperately, and failing miserably, at keeping her thoughts from wandering back to a certain body pressed against her own. 

Regardless, she lightly scrapes a nail up her slit, still over her underwear. The drag of it against her clit is tantalizing.

She keeps at it like that for a while, just teasing touches and distracted thoughts until it’s too much. Until she throws off the covers and pushes her shorts and underwear down just far enough to feel the chill of the room. It makes her feel exposed and dirty and that just makes more heat pool between her legs. 

From there it’s quick work. She doesn’t need to tease. She wants to go to bed and wake up with all this behind her. She’s close. Nimble fingers trace her slit and draw tight circles around her clit. Her breath hitches, so close to tumbling over the edge, and—

“Fuck!” Bora rolls towards the wall and buries her face in her pillow as the door opens, spilling the hallway light into the room as the silhouette of Yoohyeon enters. “Jesus christ, can you knock?” 

“It’s my room, too! I don’t have to knock!” comes a whine from the corner. 

When Bora pulls her shorts up and rolls back over, her breath still way too quick, she sees Yoohyeon turned around and with her hands over her eyes. _Stupid_. “You can look now.”

Yoohyeon approaches the bed, eyes avoiding the bottom bunk. Bora thinks she looks… off. Distracted, maybe angry. She’s hard to read in the dark of the room. As she moves to step up the ladder, Bora’s hand flies out to grab her wrist, stopping her. “Wait.” She cringes as she feels her wet fingers sliding around her skin. Yoohyeon looks down at the small hand grasping hers for a moment, silence filling the room.

What Bora doesn’t expect is for Yoohyeon to climb into her bed, straddle her hips, and push her back into the mattress. They don’t do this much. If anything, it’s Bora climbing into Yoohyeon’s bunk before she falls asleep to attack her with kisses and bites and laughter before going back to her own bed. That, or the occasional night of touching themselves separately, listening to the soft sounds of the girl above her. Bora likes those nights.

She likes that with the others, too. With Minji it’s the best, and with Siyeon it’s often a waste of time since they end up unable to keep their hands off of each other for too long anyways. But with Yoohyeon it’s nice, and a little awkward, but still nice. They both get to be shy in their own ways and fall asleep in the safety of their own beds.

But Yoohyeon doesn’t look shy. She looks frustrated and desirous, and Bora knows she can push it further. “Do you want a taste?” she asks with a smirk, raising her hand up towards Yoohyeon’s lips.

She leans away and grabs her wrist, pushing Bora’s fingers back towards her own mouth. Bora just stares as she licks the slick off of her own fingers. She doesn’t like it as much as she likes tasting herself off someone else, but there’s a darkness to Yoohyeon’s eyes that makes her stay quiet. 

“Do you taste good?” It’s barely a whisper. Bora raises an eyebrow, eyes going wide. Usually it’s Minji who teases like that. 

Bora pushes herself up to a sitting position, keeping her eyes on Yoohyeon to read her face. She looks hungry. She slides the hand not helping prop her up to the back of Yoohyeon’s neck and whispers into the air between them, “come here.” 

It’s a quiet, gentle kiss. Their mouths move together slowly, testing the water. But there’s something off about Yoohyeon’s lips that Bora takes a moment to place. They’re already kiss-swollen.

“Were you kissing Yubin?” Bora asks as she pulls away. It’s not unheard of, but it’s not really a common occurrence. Yubin doesn’t initiate very often, and they don’t seem to ever go further than kissing. 

“Earlier.” Yoohyeon surges to kiss Bora, pushing her back into the mattress and pinning her wrist down. 

Bora manages to wriggle away for just a second. “Then why do your lips taste like that?” She licks her lips, trying to get a hint. There’s just a faint, sweet taste that’s not unfamiliar, and not quite Yoohyeon. 

“Minji.” Yoohyeon leans back down to kiss Bora again, running her tongue over her bottom lip. 

Bora wants answers, but she gives into the kiss. Her mind wanders, wondering if Minji ever went to bed, or if she took her wine and waited for Yoohyeon to come out of Yubin’s room so she could kiss her like she kissed Bora. That’s so _Minji_. 

She lets Yoohyeon keep kissing her for a bit, but there’s frustration building in Bora. She’s not sure if she likes the press of Yoohyeon’s hips on her like this, and she doesn’t really like the hand that’s pinning her own down. But there’s still something burning inside. A wanting, a craving that makes her feel restless.

“Yooh,” she pants, turning her head away. “Get the strap.” She doesn’t look at her as she says it. 

She doesn’t want to see the look of surprise, or maybe confusion, on Yoohyeon’s face. The taller girl shifts off her lap, and when she comes back to stand by the bed she holds out the toy, head bowed, almost like she’s in trouble. 

Bora rolls her eyes and pushes her shorts and underwear down her legs, kicking them off as she rolls onto her front and pushes herself onto her knees. It feels good to arch her back and use her body like this, in a familiar way. “You’re a big girl, you can figure it out,” she mumbles into the pillow, body begging in ways her mouth won’t. 

Yoohyeon stands there for a moment before moving. Bora stays still, listening as she figures out how to secure the toy to her hips. She wants to touch herself, but doesn’t, letting her body crave and anticipate. She doesn’t say anything when Yoohyeon is clumsy getting back into bed, taking a minute to line herself up correctly. 

When the toy finally slides in, Bora presses her forehead into the pillow. She doesn’t want to want this, but her body betrays her as she pushes back to take more, helping Yoohyeon bottom out. Their thighs touch and Bora barely bites back a moan.

“Did Minji have to teach you how to use this?” she chokes out, hoping Yoohyeon can’t hear the need in her voice. 

Yoohyeon doesn’t answer, instead grumbling something Bora can’t make sense of before pressing a hand to the small of Bora’s back and rolling her hips back. The pace she sets is gentle, like she’s afraid of making noise. It’s a little sloppy and lacking the rhythm Bora’s used to with Siyeon in particular, but it feels good. 

Bora’s arms reach forward, grasping at the bed sheets. _Fuck_. This didn’t have to happen, and it’s annoying that it feels good. She’s mostly annoyed with herself for letting it happen, despite the way her body betrays her, arching harder to help Yoohyeon angle herself right. 

She’s close, but hitting that plateau where it’s not quite enough. Yoohyeon lets out soft noises as she moves and Bora wishes it didn’t make the knot in her stomach tighten. “Yoohyeon, _more_ ,” she grunts out, fists tightly curling into the bedsheet. She hates how it sounds coming out of her mouth. Desperate.

“Touch yourself, then,” Yoohyeon pants out. 

Bora rolls her eyes. She is _not_ putting on a show for Yoohyeon. Not like this. She fumbles for one of Yoohyeon’s hands before dragging it to her clit. _She can fucking reach_. The taller girl yelps as her hand is pulled, pushing her bodyweight into Bora as she reaches around her waist. 

The extra weight makes Bora squeeze around the toy. She lets her body get pushed so that she’s lying nearly flat on the bed, still lifting her hips enough for Yoohyeon to push into her. The hand reaching to play with her clit is trapped under Bora’s body, and the pressure of the fingers feels just right as Yoohyeon pushes their bodies into the mattress. It sends Bora over the edge with a deep moan. 

Yoohyeon stops moving, waiting for Bora’s muscles to relax. When Bora grunts and shoves at her hips, she pulls away. Bora stays still, letting the oxygen flood her lungs as her chest rises and falls. 

She should be able to fall asleep. Her body feels heavy in a way it rarely does, limbs like jello. But Yoohyeon curls into Bora, crawling under the arm splayed out on the bed, and the knotted emotions rush like an alert to her brain. 

“Unnie,” she whines. Bora doesn’t look at her, but she doesn’t move her arm either. She lets Yoohyeon trace her fingers over it, silently but impatiently asking for something Bora doesn’t know if she should give her. 

Honestly, there’s something like guilt sitting in the pit of her stomach. She doesn’t know why. It’s not like all four of them having played around in different ways before. This isn’t any different, it’s not their first time. But even when it’s her and Yoohyeon and Minji, or her and Yoohyeon and Singnie the guilty feeling doesn't seep in. 

“Go get Minji to touch you.” The words are out before her thoughts settle. “She loves hearing about when you fuck me.”

When Bora tilts her head to look at Yoohyeon, she can see the light flush across her cheeks as she stares up at the slats of the bed above them. It hasn’t happened many times, never like this. But Bora knows Yoohyeon gets off on telling Minji as she’s worked through an orgasm with Minji’s fingers inside, lips on her neck, completely submissive while recounting dirty memories. Bora can imagine the way Minji looks up at Yoohyeon like she puts the stars in the sky, the way she touches her like she’s precious and fragile. That’s what she deserves. Not Bora’s stupid, harsh fingers that forget to be gentle. 

“Please,” comes another whine. It’s breathier, more needy than the last one. Bora hopes it’s a trick of the light, but it looks like there are tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. 

She doesn’t say anything as she moves her hand down Yoohyeon’s front, not stopping until she reaches her center. She’s dripping and the little noises she makes makes Bora forget to care about not deserving Yoohyeon. 

Bora keeps her touches soft, working circles and strokes across her clit until she finds a pattern she knows Yoohyeon likes. It doesn’t take long before she sighs and rolls towards Bora, trapping her hand between her thighs. 

Bora pulls her hand away and rolls onto her back, letting Yoohyeon fall into her arms. She’s lanky and boney and it’s not exactly comfortable, but she can’t protest against the soft breaths on her neck. 

“We should do that special clip together,” Yoohyeon murmurs. 

Bora rolls her eyes. “We’re on break. Stop thinking about work.” 

Yoohyeon scoffs and Bora can feel the smile that creeps across her face in the crook of her neck. 

They stay like that awhile, Bora’s hand coming up to trace around Yoohyeon’s ear. The quiet is nice, and maybe a little weird and awkward. Or just new. Bora hopes Yoohyeon is too clueless to feel it. 

“I do want to dance with you. I’ll work harder and get better and won’t stumble anymore,” Yoohyeon mutters like she’s half asleep already.

Bora wants to ask where all this is coming from, but she knows. The insecurity that Yoohyeon tries to harbor deep in her heart, away from prying eyes, is a little more visible during down time. There’s an unintentional lack of support that comes with no work, where they aren’t all together and hyping each other up from dawn to dusk, or soothing fears with successful performances.

“Pabo-yah,” Bora lets out softly. Yoohyeon really is a fool if she doesn’t notice all the ways Bora tries to make her smile when she’s nervous. The way she’ll sing in one of her many funny voices if Yoohyeon is worried about messing up, or do something outlandish with Siyeon if it helps take the cameras away from her. Yoohyeon doesn’t have as much of a stage personality as the others, and if the teasing helps her feel like she doesn’t have to lie about who she is, then Bora would do any amount of stupid things to make that possible. 

And, really, Yoohyeon can do no wrong in Bora’s book. 

The even breaths of Yoohyeon on her neck tell her the younger girl is fast asleep, and god knows nothing is waking her up. Bora doesn’t like sharing a bed, but she sucks it up. And so she just lies there, okay for once with the quietness of the room, satisfied knowing Yoohyeon is content and happy, even if just for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments with thoughts, questions, suggestions or anything else are always appreciated. You guys have been so kind and I just want to say thank you for buying into whatever this is! It makes me happy to write when people want to engage with the characters and story!
> 
> With regards to near future plans: probably a JiYoo M-ish rated fic next. Also have 2 (?) SingJiBo E-rated fics in the works that are... Exciting. And at least one other OT4 one in the baby stages of planning, maybe 2.
> 
> I want to write the college AU one so bad, but I am probably going to have to wait til maybe summer (?) to write that :( I just can’t keep a lot of plot in my head, and I have writing projects for my real life that uh I should probably do first. I actually want that fic to be good and cohesive as a longer project, and if I rush it now it’ll be less good. There’s plenty of other stuff that I have written down as ideas, so we won’t get bored until then! Promise!


End file.
